Carla and Peter There official life starts
by LauraTweedy
Summary: About two people Carla Connor and Peter Barlow they fell inlove had a secret affair and are know going public with there relationship
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was sitting in the courtroom waiting for it to start and Carla was feeling very anxious about if Peter had stuck to his promises and told Leanne that he wanted to be with her and also terrified about what the verdict would be, Carla gets a text from peter saying

'' Come outside the courts i have to speak to you x x''

Carla started to worry as she thinks peter was not able to go through with breaking Leanne's heart again, Eventually she says to Maria and Michelle

'' Im just going to go outside for a minute to get some fress air''

Maria ''Oh okay, Do you want me to come with you?''

Carla '' No i'm fine i just want to go outside so i can just have a few minutes alone''

Michelle ''Carla are you sure you're okay i'm quite worried about you''

Carla '' I'm fine i'll be back in a few minutes''

Outside Peter is having a cigerette and as he see's Carla walking out through the doors he quickly puts the cigerette out as he knows she doesnt like it when he smokes, She comes out and says

''Peter what is it? How come you couldnt tell me inside?''

Peter '' Carla i've done it, I've done what we agreed and right know i could not be more relieved''

Carla ''What are you talking about peter?''

Peter '' Ive told Leanne everything i've told her i want to be with you, That i'm inlove with you and i want to spend my life with you''

Carla '' Wow *smiles* this is great news i'm so happy i'm just so terrified about the trial its the last day and its franks time and i know he'll just turn everything around and munipulate the jury

. Peter '' You're bound to be terrified i hope he gets what he desserves, It was so hard for me to talk about what he said about you on that stand, You dont have to worry though as i'm here for you know, I'm going to walk into that court and sit by you i dont care what anyone thinks.

Carla '' I know i could tell in your eyes when you kept looking over at me, I'm so glad i've got you to help me get through this i dont know where i'd be without you by my side

. Peter ''Love i'll be by your side for the rest of my life, I promise ya, I love you so much, Lets go in there with our heads held high and get justice done. *Kisses her forehead*

Carla '' Okay but once all this is over i want us to make it official. I love you! *Walks back into court*

As Carla takes her seat sitting by Maria and Michelle and peter 2 seats away from Carla Fank is let into the box to answer some questions, As he keeps lying and scheming you could tell it was getting to Carla whilst her eyes we're filling up with tears and running down her lovely cheek bones, Peter looks across to see if Carla is alright, But she's literally feeling like she cant sit there any longer with her hands over her face and feeling very uncomfortable.

Eventually the verdict is ''NOT GUILTY'' Carla feels like she should not have even tried to get justice because it never works out Frank always trys to distroy her life. As she walks out of court totally deverstated with Maria linking her

Peter says to Carla '' Love are you okay? He deserved to be sent down I dont know why the jury said he wasnt gulity when we all know he was'' Carla '' I've got you havent i, I can get through anything as long as i have you by my side'' Peter '' We'll get through this i promise you, From know on its me and you against the world, You mean so much to me and i'm not going to loose you, Give me your hand''

Carla '' I know we'll get through it, I love you and i'm never letting go of you, Why do you want my hand for she says as they walk down the steps of court''

Peter '' Because i want to hold your hand because you're my girlfriend and i'm proud to say you're mine and i'm not assamed of that and i never will be.

Carla '' Aww Peter Barlow you big softy *Holding hands* This feels really right'' Peter '' Thats because it is right'' *smiles*

Maria '' I'm going to get a taxi do you want to come with me you too?''

Peter '' Its alright Maria i'll take Carla back with me you go ahead''

Maria '' Okay I'll see you tomorrow Carla and well done for today, Even though you diddent get justice you are still a fighter.

Carla '' Thank you Maria for everything today, *Hugs her* I'll give you a call tomorrow''

As Peter and Carla walk hand in hand to peters car, As carla rests her head on peters shoulder, peter looks down on her and says to her

'' You know i love you and whilst you're with me i'm never going to let anyone hurt or harm you'

' Carla '' I know you wont, I trust you, Its taken so much to get where we are today and one thing goods come out of this, I can finally say you're mine!''

As they arrive at the Carla's flat she looks up at it and says to peter..

'' Its so empy know chelle has moved out, Its so lonely''

Peter '' Love i'll stay the night if you want? I'll drop Si off at my dads he shouldnt mind looking after him''

Carla '' Are you sure? Simon could stay aswell if you want him too''

Peter '' I think its best if its just us tonight plus i want to spend some time with you since we're together properly know''

Carla '' That sounds lovely. I'll go in and wait for you to come back shall i have a coffee waiting for you?''

Peter ''Yes please love, You know i cant use that coffee machine;-) *Kisses her on the lips* I'll see you in 5 mins''

Carla ''Okay i'll be waiting for you''

Peter then arrives back at Carla's flat where he see's her lying on the sofa he goes and joins her and gets on the sofa with her and cuddles up to her as carla says

'' This is so perfect, I never thought i could be this happy with anyone since Liam''

Peter '' Well i'm going to change that i'm not going to let anyone hut you, Did you make them coffee's?''

'' Carla ''Oh i forgot sorry darlin its just with this whole verdict coming back as not what i wanted its knocked me for six''

Peter ''Its fine love dont worry. Listen why dont you get some sleep? Lie on me and go sleep''

As Carla rests her head on Peters chest to go sleep he rubs his hands through her silky hair and just stares down at her natural beauty, He watches her sleep and thinks to himself she's like a princess, He beggins to close his eyes with her, and eventually they both fall asleep on the sofa together in a loving embrace.

_..To Be coninuted in chaper 2._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... 3 months later.

Peter recently moved into Carla's appartment with of course Little Simon, Things we're going much better then a couple of months ago.

Carla wakes up in the morning to reach out for peter to find he's not by her side, She gets up and goes to the door to peer around to see where he is, as she peers through the open door she see's peter cooking her a full english breakfast, she says to him

''Darling come back to bed''

Peter '' Oh i thought you we're still in bed? I was cooking you breakfast in bed''

'' I can still have it in bed cant i?''

Peter '' Of course baby, Go get back in bed and i will bring it into you''

Carla shuts the door and gets back into bed, Smiling at the fact Peter has made her a breakfast, She lifts up her pillow so she could sit up in bed.

Peter ''I hope you like it baby''

'' Oh its great darling you should cook more often''

Peter '' I'm going have to wake Si up in a minute and take him to school''

'' Give me 15 minutes and i'll come with you?''

Peter '' Alright love, I'm going wake si up and give him breakfast,''

''Okay i'll finish this and get ready''

*Kisses each other*

As carla gets ready she starts to over hear peter say to simon '' Ive got a surpise for carla today, It involves a ring' Simon just stood there and said '' Are you going to ask her to marry you?'' Peter says ''Yes i am son, She's the one for me, I know it took you a while to get used to her but she's a beautiful lady and she makes me happy'' Simon replies ''Its ok dad she's not as bad as i thought'' Carla at this point smiles with joy at the fact Peter is going to propose to her.

''Im ready peter, Are you going into work today?''

Peter '' Yes love i'm ready you're looking beautiful today baby, I'm shut bookies for the day''

'' Thank you darling. Oh where are you off too?'' she asked

Peter ''I've got to pop into town but i'll be back at about dinner time''

As Peter and Carla took simon to school they walked hand in hand as the resisidents just looked over and glared as they still clearly wernt used to the fact that 3 months in they're togther.

*Dinner time arrives*

Peter '' Carla are you home?''

- No replies-

Peter decides to go out and look for her at the Factory, He eventually finds her sorting all the emails out in there.

Peter '' Come outside Carla i have something to say''

'' Okay darling'' *Smiles*

As everyone is outside on a sunny day, Peter thinks its the perfect place to ask Carla to be his wife so he decides to take her outside where everyone is so it feels more public

Peter ''Carla these past months have been brillant with you love, You mean so much to me, And i love you so much baby. Its me and you forever''

*Peter gets down on one knee in front of the whole street*

Peter ''Carla Connor will you do me the honours of becoming my wife''

'' Oh my god peter, You want me to be your wife? Are you sure you can cope with me?;-) and keep up with me''

Peter '' I do want you to be my wife, I want you to be the next Mrs Barlow, I'll cope with anything that comes with you baby so what do you say?''

'' *Smiles* Of course i will darling! I love you *Hug each other and Kiss* ''

Peter '' I love you so much. ''

As peter and Carla walk to Simon's school hand in hand they have to tell him the big news.

Peter '' Si i have something to tell you, I've asked Carla to marry me''

Simon '' So does that mean i will have to call Carla mum know instead of Leanne?''

Carla '' Simon you dont have to call me mum, Its up to you if you feel Leanne's still your mum i dont want to change that''

Peter ''Si its up to you, As long as you're fine with me and carla''

Simon ''I am fine with it, Carla is actually okay''

As they walk home holding hands as a family, They get back to the appartment and settle down, As Simon watches a bit of TV, Carla helps Peter to make tea.

'' This is becoming a habbit isnt it you making me food darling''

Peter ''Only the best for my fiance''

'' How about you make just simons food, By the time he's eaten it he will be in bed, then me and you can have a take away in bed?''

Peter ''That sounds perfect baby''

As Peter takes Simon to be 2 minutes later he comes back into the room as Simon was that tired he's just gone sleep straight away, Whilst peters done that, Chinese was in the kitchen for the newly engaged.

'' Darlin foods here''

Peter ''Lets take it to the bedroom and have cuddles''

'' Alright, Yes i want to cuddle my fiance''

As they finish there food, They cuddle in bed and Carla says to peter

'' I cannot believe you asked me to marry you peter, I love you''

Peter '' Well i feel we need to take the next step and you mean so much to me, I want to spend my life with you''

'' When will i be getting the ring then? *cheeky look*''

Peter '' We'll go tomorrow if you want baby?''

'' Okay darling sounds good! I have to go the factory for an hour though!''

Peter '' Okay love''

'' Its late should we get some sleep?''

Peter ''Yes love, I love you *Kisses her head*

Peter and Carla fall asleep in each others arms in a loving embrace.

Peter had some news for Carla, But will Carla have some news for Peter in the next Chapter? Coming soon.


End file.
